Resident Evil: The Calm Before the Storm
by Hobohunter
Summary: The Redfields have returned to the US two months after the Rockfort/Antartica incident. They meet up with the other survivors and plan out how they'll finally stop Umbrella. Prequel to Darkness Continues. Eventual LeonClaire ChrisJill. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Home sweet home

Chapter 1

The warm sunshine felt good on her skin as she exited the airport with her brother. It had been two months since the Rockfort incident and she was getting over her troubles. Her only problem right now was worrying on how they'd treat her. How he'd treat her.

"Leon." she whispered. Her brother turned around to face her.

"Huh? Claire did you say somethin'?"

"Oh, no Chris. It was nothing." Claire pushed her brother lightly on the shoulder,

"We'll see the Rookie soon enough. Don't you worry about that."

Claire's eyes squinted down and shoved her brother with a little force. Chris chuckled and grabbed Claire's hand and led her to a car.

"How'd we get this? Do you have the keys?" asked Claire as she looked at the car.

"Your FRIEND, Leon got it for us."

"Leon?"

"Yup." Chris walked over to the gas tank and opened the little door. He pulled out a magnetic box and took out a pair of keys. Chris smiled and turned back to Claire shaking them at her.

"That was a smart thing to do. Somebody could have stolen it."

"Not while I'm watching it." said another man's voice.

Claire whipped around and saw the image of the one and only Leon Kennedy. He got close to her and she flung herself over him. Chris saw this and gave him the first of many Redfield "death glares".

Leon coughed and Claire released him. Claire turned to her brother and put her hand on her hip.

"Why didn't you tell me that Leon was coming?" asked Claire with the same death glare as her brother.

"I wanted to surprise you!" said Chris.

"And I came to surprise you!"

"Huh?" questioned Chris

Then he turned around and saw the lovely figure of Jill Valentine.

"Jill?" asked Chris as he tried to take in her beauty.

"Redfield you JACKASS!" screamed Jill as she looked at him.

"W-what?" said the stunned Chris

"I thought that you were dead. You had me worried to death!" Jill walked over to Chris and put her arms over his shoulders.

"Valentine, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." They were really close to each other and the space between them was getting smaller. But a loud cough came out from the other direction.

Chris and Jill turned to see Leon and Claire staring at them with giant smiles on their faces.

"Get a room you two!" screamed Claire as she pointed her finger at them.

The two instantly had Crimson flush across their faces. Chris walked over to Claire and shoved her a bit.

"Alright let's get our shit in the trunk and go!" said Chris as he turned the key in the trunk lock.

Claire and Chris threw their small bags in the trunk at walked to the front of the car. Chris got to the drivers seat while Jill was attempting for the back seat. Claire put out her arm in front of her and pointed to the front passenger seat.

Leon and Claire got in the back together. Chris noted this and turned the rearview mirror on them so he could see if there was any 'funny business'. And then they were off. After a few minutes of silence Claire had to break it up.

"So.. where are we going exactly?" asked Claire. She shifted only her eyes to catch a glimpse of Leon.

"We're going to the safe house." said Jill as she turned her head back. Jill saw Claire's eyes shift toward Leon and she smiled.

"Safe house? Who's all there?"

"Well there's us and some others."

"Like who?"

"Well there's: Rebecca, Billy, Carlos, Barry, Ark, Lily, & Lott."

"Who the hell are they?" asked Claire

"You know Barry." said Chris as he switched lanes.

"But who are the others?"

"Rebecca was from S.T.A.R.S. as well. Billy met up with Rebecca before the mansion. I met Carlos in Raccoon and Ark-" Leon cut off Jill and ended the sentence.

"Ark was a friend of mine. I sent him to Sheena Island and he got into some trouble with Umbrella. He found two kids named Lily and Lott so he took them in as his own." Leon turned to face Claire and gave her a slight smile.

"Oh I see. Wait where's Sher-" Claire looked over at Leon and she saw guilt flood his eyes.

"I'll... I'll tell you later. Just don't ask now."

Claire shut her mouth and continued to look at Leon. He looked up at her and gave her another smile. She turned away and started to stare at the back of Chris' head. Leon noticed how sad her face looked since she came back. Claire hardly smiled at all in the car, and she mostly stayed quiet.

The Claire Redfield he met a few months ago was full of life with a smile always on her face. He knew that the smiles were for Sherry, but they always made him feel like he was still living a normal life. Leon turned to Claire and she turned to him at the same time. They just looked at each other. They both could see the sadness and grief in both of their cold blue eyes. They knew the pain and hurting that they were suffering from. But Claire's seemed to intensify since the last time they met.

They both turned away and the rest of the ride was in silence. A few hours later the car pulled up to a long drive that had many trees shrouded around it. Chris started up the drive and a few minutes later a house was visible. The garage door started to open and Chris drove the car inside.

Once inside the door was shut by a large man with a beard. Chris shut off the car and jumped out toward the large man.

"Barry, long time no see!" Chris and Barry pulled in for a hug.

"Chris Redfield. You dumb son of a bitch! How the hell are ya?!?"

"Good. Good. Well here's Claire"

"The picture of her doesn't do her justice. She's a Redfield for sure. Come here you!" Barry grabbed Claire and gave her a giant hug. Claire couldn't hug him. so she just flailed her arm and hit him on the back.

Barry let go and let them get their bags out of the car. He lead them in the house through the kitchen and into the living room. Once inside Claire and the others could see six other figures inside of the room. At the same time they all turned their heads in the direction of the two 'new' people.

"Alright everybody. You may know them, and you may not. But here they are, the troublesome Redfields!" Exclaimed Jill to the other inhabitants.

"Chris!" screamed a girl with short brown hair. She got up from her seat and gave Chris a huge hug.

"Hey Rebecca. This is my sister Claire." Chris pointed toward her and she nodded her head.

"Uh. I wanna go unpack right now. So where will we be staying?" asked Claire as she looked around the house.

She was highly uncomfortable around the people. There was a man with a mullet, a latino guy, there was also a man with short brown hair with two kids by him staring at her like none other. He got up from his chair and walked over to her and Chris. He lent his hand out to Claire first.

"Ahh so you must be Claire. Leon really hasn't shut up since he found out that you were coming back. Anyways, I'm Ark. Ark Thompson." Claire didn't shake his hand. She just stared at it and walked past him.

Ark walked up to Leon and began to whisper to him.

"She's a little feisty one isn't she. I like her."

"Don't you even dare."

Leon walked away from Ark and went toward Claire.

"Uh you and Chris are going to share a room upstairs. I can show you where it is if you want."

Claire turned toward Leon and gave him a little smile. But then it disappeared when she looked over at Ark.

"Yeah." Claire grabbed Leon by the arm and started to walk to the front of the house. Leon lead her upstairs and to the first room on the left. He walked inside and Claire followed.

"This is yours and Chris's room." said Leon as he looked around.

There was only one queen sized and a dresser inside. Claire turned around and gave Leon an unhappy face.

"This is it? There's only one bed here."

"Have Chris sleep on the floor. Ark and I alternate who gets to sleep on the bed each night."

"Thank god for that. He's a little weird don't you think?"

"Like how weird?"

"He wouldn't stop staring at me. It was creepy."

"That's just Ark. He'll stop soon enough. Especially since Chris is here."

"Yeah I guess."

Claire walked over to the dresser and opened up a drawer. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a pair of clothes and some night clothes. She didn't have a lot of material possessions since Raccoon blew up. After she unpacked she walked over to the door and closed it. She walked back over to Leon and stood in font of him with her arms crossed.

"Leon. Where's Sherry?" Leon looked away from her and forced his eyes to the ground.

"Gone."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Claire I'm sor-"

"Dammit Leon where the hell is Sherry!"

"They took her away from me Claire. I'm sorry!"

"Who? Who the fuck took her?"

"The Government. They said that they'd put her in a safe place. Claire there was nothing I could do." Claire walked over to her bed and sat down. Leon followed and sat beside her.

"Claire please believe that I couldn't' do a thing. I tried but I had no legal custody of her." Claire shut her eyes and faced the ground. Leon saw some tears fall and he wiped then off.

"I believe you Leon. But why does everyone close to me have to leave?" Leon pulled Claire in for a hug.

"Hey, you still have Chris. And you also have me, and we're not going anywhere. You also have all those people down there too. Well except for Ark." Claire laughed a little and let go of Leon.

"Let's go down stairs. I'm sure Chris is starting to grow suspicious." Leon and Claire walked over to the door and opened it. Chris fell inside the room face first at their feet.

"Christopher Redfield. Were you just spying on us?" screamed Claire

"No. I just tripped, that's all." Chris got up off the floor and walked further in the room. Claire and Leon exited but they heard Chris say something under his breath.

"That little bastard has another thing comin' if he thinks he can get with Claire."


	2. Shared grief

Chapter 2

Claire and Leon went downstairs to the living room to meet up with the others. Claire sat down on the couch and she forced Leon to sit next to her. Ark looked over at Claire and gave her another smile. She rolled her eyes and began to watch t.v.

Chris came down a few minutes later and shut the t.v. off

"Hey, we were watching that!" whined Lott

"Yeah!" said Lily

"We all need to talk." said Chris as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Can't we do this later Chris? I mean we just got here today." said Claire

"All the more reason. I think that they need to know what happened to us. This is really important."

Claire turned her head in the other direction. She didn't want them to know what happened to them. She didn't want them to hear about the crazy Ashford's and how they tried to kill them. She didn't want them to learn that their old Captain is still alive and now has superhuman abilities. And she definitely didn't want them to find out about Steve. She just wanted to forget everything that happened to her since Raccoon City.

"Claire?" Leon whispered into Claire's ear. A shiver went up her spine and she looked over at him.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Chris just asked you somethin'."

"What?" Claire rose her head up and saw that her brother was staring at her.

"Like I was saying. Do you want to go first or second."

"I'd prefer neither."

"Claire, they gotta know. Plus it helps when you talk about things. Especially St-."

"Shut the hell up! I can deal with my own fucking problems!" screamed Claire at the top of her lungs. She leapt from the couch and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Jill

"Oh shit, she met up with this kid on the island. They got out together but they got taken to Antarctica, then a crazy bitch injected Steve with something and he mutated into a monster and tried to kill Claire. But now I think that she didn't tell me everything." said Chris.

Leon got up from the couch and started off to Claire. Chris grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't go up there." Leon ripped off Chris hand.

"Don't tell me what to do." Leon stormed up the steps and knocked on Claire's door. She didn't answer so he opened it and entered.

Claire was laying on her back staring at the ceiling. She glanced over at Leon and then continued to stare back at the ceiling. Leon shut the door and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Care to talk about it?" asked Leon

"No."

"You know that it doesn't help to bottle up your grief."

"What are you a shrink? Just leave me alone."

"I know how you feel Claire."

"No you don't." Claire shifted over on her side and began to stare at the wall.

"Did you love him? Steve I mean."

"No. He told me he loved me before he died. But I didn't share the same feelings as he did. And that's why I feel so bad." Claire began to cry silently to herself. Leon rubbed her back with compassion.

"Didi I ever tell you about what happened to me back in Raccoon?"

"No you didn't, but I figured it out after I found you in the hallway with that bullet wound. Ada right?"

"...Yeah. Ada Wong." Claire chuckled a little bit after he said her name. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Her last name is... Wong." Claire gave another little laugh but quickly stopped and got up. "Leon, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I laughed myself when she told me too. Anyways, I pushed her out of the way when Annette shot at her, and that's how I ended up with this." Leon pointed to his shoulder indicating the wound.

"I know that, but what happened to her?"

"I met up with Annette later and she got hit with some debris from the ceiling. She was caring a sample of the G-Virus, so i took it, Then I was walking in Umbrella's Labs trying to get to the train. But Ada stopped me by pointing a gun at my face because she wanted the sample. I refused to give it to her, but when I finally did Annette came out of no-where and shot her." Leon stopped a little bit and Claire put her hand on his shoulder.

"She died?" Leon shook his head and looked at Claire in the eyes.

"Ada dropped her gun and fell over the side, but I caught her hand. I couldn't really use my other arm to help her. She fell down into darkness and died. Then I got Sherry and we got on the train with you. But the funny thing was that Ada's gun wasn't loaded, she wasn't going to hurt me at all to get the sample."

"You loved her didn't you?"

"I thought that I did for the longest time. But then I came to realize that I was just doing my duty to help her and I got my emotions crossed." Claire got close to Leon and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Leon. Ark emerged into the room. Claire put a scowl on her face as he entered.

"Heya buddy. Redfield wants all of us to be downstairs now."

"Tell him we'll be down there in a little bit." Ark exited the room and Leon looked back at Claire.

"So Claire, don't blame yourself for his death. And then I wont blame myself for Ada's. Deal?" Leon put out his hand and Claire accepted it.

"Deal." They shook hands and got up from the bed. Claire had her foot caught in the covers and almost fell face first to the ground. But Leon caught her and put her back on her feet.

"Thanks, you really do like helping people don't you?"

"All in a days work ma'am." Claire lightly hit Leon on the shoulder and he flinched a little.

"Oh shit Leon, I didn't mean to hit that shoulder!"

"It's fine Claire, you just hit like a man ya know?" Leon laughed a little bit and put his arm over Claire's shoulders.

"You'll pay dearly for that Kennedy. I'll make sure of it."

"What you gonna hit me with another one of you man-hits?"

"I'm not a man and you know it!"

"I sure do, that outfit you were wearing in Raccoon definitely told me that you

were a girl."

"What was so wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing. I just REALLY liked it that's all."

"Oh Leon you perv!" Claire ripped Leon's arm off her and darted for the door. But Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. "Oh no, you're not getting away from me Redfield."

Leon flopped her back on the bed and sat on top of her. Claire's breathing began to dart as she stared at him.

"L-leon... what are you doing?" gasped Claire.

"Just a game that you and Sherry used to play. That's all."

"Wha- YOU WOULDN'T DARE."

"Oh I dare. And since you wouldn't let me come with you to Paris it'll be even worse than normal." Leon brought his hands up to his face and intertwined the fingers. He pushed them back until all of his fingers emitted the same cracking sound. He placed his arms next to Claire's sides.

"Leon. LEON. I'm serious don't do it or you'll regret it." Leon's hands came closer and closer to her. "Leon I-" Leon's hands contacted to Claire's sides and she immediately screamed. Leon began to furiously tickle Claire while she was pinned down on the bed. Claire started kicking and trying to punch Leon, but it didn't work. Claire continued to scream and laugh while Leon kept on attacking her ribs. It went on for a few minutes and Claire still tried to break free of Leon's grasp.

"Leon stop! P-p-please!!!" Claire's eyes began to fill with tears and then Leon stopped. He still sat on top of her and looked down at her tear stricken face.

"Now there's the Claire Redfield I knew."

"Rookie you got two seconds to get off of her or I'll kill you." Claire and Leon turned their faces to the door and saw that everyone was at the door frame. Leon got off of Claire and stood up. Leon looked behind Chris and saw Ark giving him two thumbs up.

"Jesus Chris we were just playing around." said Claire

"It didn't sound like that downstairs. It sounded like you two were having a little 'fun'."

"Chris."

"Claire we really don't need this right now. What if you and him got 'together' and you got knocked up huh? What the hell would we do!!?!!"

"Woah, woah, woah." said Leon as he put his hands up. "Who said anything about that?"

"It didn't have to be said. Claire getting all excited and anticipated to see you. You sending me the email about her being kidnapped. You even tried to force me to take you with me to rescue her. I shoulda know all along."

Chris pushed people put of the way and went downstairs.

"What the fuck was that all about?" asked Claire as she looked at the others. They all shrugged her shoulders and went downstairs. She looked over at Leon and saw him dumbfounded.

"Sorry about that. I thought that you knew Chris could be a little overprotective. Well hopefully it couldn't get any worse."

"Huh." Leon snapped back to reality and looked over at Claire. "What?"

"Leon you really gotta pay attention sometimes. Come on lets go down stairs." Claire walked out of the room and left Leon by himself.

_"No. I don't believe it. Leon you got the hotts for Claire. And you didn't even fucking know it until now." _thought Leon as he stared at the door frame. Claire popped her head in and looked at Leon once again.

"You comin' Kennedy? Or do I have do go downstairs by myself?" Leon looked at Claire and smiled at her and walked over to her. He put out his arm towards Claire before they descended the steps.

"Shall we?"

"Lets." Claire grabbed Leon's arm and the went down.

A/N: Holy crap I updated! Even i'm surprised. Sadly I didn't write a new chap. for DC. I'm writing this story to make up all the loose ends about the pairings in DC. I also want to write some action scenes, because all RE stories should have them. So there will be some Umbrella facilities taken out in this story. Also in Darkness, but it's takin' a little time for that, but they will be soon. (Because something happens to Bruce and Fongling!) Oh shit I just let the cat outta the bag. I'm also thinking about writing in the Russia levels from UC (Umbrella Chron.) w/ Jill and Chris at the end of this story... Yes now I just figured out something else. Brilliant. I have it all planned out amigos. All of it. If you like this story (what's so little of it) check out my other story The Darkness Continues. It about what happens after RE 4. It'll kinda spoiler this story, but eh it has more chapters and it's getting a little suspenseful. Plus I wrote it WAY before this one. If you have any complaints/ ideas just message/ review! Also thanks for the reviews, it appreciated!


	3. Grand tour

Chapter 3

Leon and Claire entered the living room with linked arms. Chris was no where in sight so Claire broke the link and went into the kitchen. Chris was sitting in a chair behind the table with his head resting in his hands. Jill was closely beside him staring out of the window. Jill noticed Claire and turned to her. She smiled and got up from her chair then walked out of the kitchen, Claire replaced her seat and put her head on her brothers' shoulder. Chris picked up his head and looked at his one and only family member. His baby sister, the girl that he practically raised after their parents died in a car accident.

"Chris." Claire asked. She lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes.

"Mmhmm." He gave back the same eye contact.

"Chris, you know that there's nothing goin' on between me and Leon; we're just friends." She cocked her head to the side and gave him a sweet smile. Chris groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"I know that Claire. You know how I get when other guys are involved. Plus it didn't help that he was on top of you." He looked at the door frame and turned his attention back to Claire.

"He was trying to make me feel better. It was a game that I used to play with Sherry before I left." She closed her eyes and looked away. Chris put his hand on his little sister's shoulder and squeezed. She looked over at him and smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"No prob. It looks like you need it. Hey, you have to be hungry. Lemme see if they have the mix and I'll make you some pancakes, just like Mom use to do. And if they don't have the mix, well then I'll go out and get some."

"Sounds like a plan." Chris got up from his chair and began to look through the cabinets. Claire also got up, but instead went to the living room. She was going to sit next to Leon, but Ark was already there. Disgusted, Claire walked past them and took a seat next to Jill and Rebecca. She didn't really know them, but she thought that it was better than Ark.

Barry entered the room and then walked past to the kitchen. Barry saw Chris searching through the cabinets and walked over to him.

"Whatcha doin' Red?" questioned the older man.

"Lookin' for pancake mix. I'm gonna make some for Claire." Chris closed the cabinet he was looking in and turned around.

"Bottom left cabinet. The syrup's in there too." Chris's left corner of his mouth lifted a bit.

"Thanks old man."

"Anytime." Barry turned around and left. He entered the living room and turned his attention to Claire.

"You got a good brother Claire. But you already knew that." Barry walked past and re-entered the room he came from. Jill raised her eyebrow and got up from the sofa. Leon looked over at Jill's empty spot and quickly took it before Ark did.

Leon looked over at Claire and gave her a lopsided grin. She looked at him and started at him in his clear blue eyes. She smiled back and got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Leon as he got up too. Claire spun and looked around the room.

"I'm gonna go explore this house."

"Wait!" Leon grabbed Claire's thin wrist and held on. She looked down at it and stared. "Lemme give you the grand tour!" Leon continued to hold her wrist and walked into the room that Barry was in.

"This is the computer room apparently. It's just a normal PC that we use for email and trying to find stuff on Umbrella." Claire walked around and saw Barry behind the desk.

"Whatcha lookin' at Barry?" asked Claire as she peeked past his broad shoulders.

"Trying to find out some more about the facility that's a state over." he continued to type and scroll down pages. Claire walked back to Leon and exited the room.

Then they walked to the kitchen and saw Chris and Jill trying to read the instructions for the pancakes.

"Hey Claire what's up?" asked Chris. He had a streak of the white dusty mix on his cheek.

"Nothin' much. Leon's just givin' me a tour of the house." Claire smiled and looked up at Leon. "Where's our next destination?" Leon looked down and smiled, then he looked over at Chris and the smile instantly disappeared.

"The basement!" Leon grabbed Claire's shoulder and pushed her in front of him. Then they made their way down the stairs and into the basement.

Down there was a couple couches and a large computer system. Claire looked over and saw the latino guy sleeping on a couch and the man with a mullet behind the computer. Leon walked over to the mullet and stared at the screen.

"Nothin' out there?" The mullet turned around and shook his head.

"Nope." Leon turned to Claire and smiled.

"Claire, this is Billy. And that guy over there is Carlos." Claire looked back at Carlos and smiled. He had a little bit of drool running down his face.

"Charming isn't he?" asked Claire. She looked over at Leon and saw a little spark of jealously flare in his eyes. Claire walked past Leon and headed for the stairs.

"Let's continue with the tour!" Leon jogged up to her and they made their way up the stairs.

Once again in the kitchen Leon and Claire saw Jill and Chris. There was pancake mix scattered everywhere, Jill and Chris were covered in it.

"What happened?" asked Claire.

"Nothing!" screamed Chris and Jill. Claire raised her eyebrow and looked over at Chris. Jill got up from her chair and walked over to the fridge. She bent over to pick something off the bottom shelf. Claire, Leon, and Chris's eyes almost fell out of their heads. While Jill bent over, everyone could see the large pancake mix hand prints that were spread across her ass.

Claire's mouth opened a bit, but she had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't say anything. Leon looked over at Chris and saw that he was blushing increasingly at the sight of his own hand prints. Jill turned around and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked. No one answered. "What!?!"

"You got the mix everywhere." said Claire

"Yeah, the bag ripped when we opened it." Jill sat down in her seat.

"Well uhh, Leon's gotta finish the tour now." Claire patted Leon's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. She drug him upstairs and they stood in the hallway laughing.

"She didn't even know the prints were on her ass!" cried Claire

"That was too damn funny!" exclaimed Leon. They got themselves together and looked at the hallway full of doors. Claire pointed to the door behind him.

"Isn't that your room?" asked Claire. Leon looked behind him and turned back.

"Yeah." he coughed out. He looked up at her eyes.

"Well, are you gonna invite me in?" Leon's eyes grew wide and faced the door. He grabbed the door knob and the two Raccoon City survivors entered the room.

--------------------------------------------

He stared at monitor that was in front of him. It showed a young girl with blond hair, and now blood shot blue eyes crying into her pillow. He continued to look at the girl, he had no emotion whatsoever displayed across his smooth cut face. He took off his black sunglasses that he continually wore and set them down on the desk that was in front of him.

His mesmerizing gold and crimson cat eyes now stared at the monitor. He received them after he was killed by the Tyrant at the Spencer Estate. Of course he didn't stay dead, thanks to Birkin and his virus that he created for him. He injected himself right before Chris and Rebecca entered the lab that he was in. Then awhile after he shot Rebecca, the Tyrant broke out and stabbed him in the midsection with his long, deformed talons. Then the sexless Tyrant casted him aside like a rag doll. Of course the heroic Chris Redfield killed it and saved everyone else that was left of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S.

But, there was more to the story than what Chris and the others know, After Wesker awoke he went over to the computer to finish the extracting of data that he was doing before Chris bursted in. But when he hit enter for the downloading, the Red Queen rejected him. And he made his way out of lower labs. Of course it wasn't an easy journey, well for a normal man it wasn't. Wesker had to face the beasts Umbrella had created. He fought: Chimeras, Hunters, Crimson heads, Zombies, and of course the troublesome Lisa Trevor. But Lisa's and his final fight ended in the main hall with the large chandelier falling on top of her seconds before the mansion exploded.

Wesker ran with his super human speed throughout Raccoon Forest with the mansion blowing up behind him. He'd survived the mansion, the nightmare. But that was only just the beginning of something larger and more sinister.

"You know handsome, daydreaming can be a real turn off." said a seductive voice behind him. Wesker replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose and turned around. He arose from his seat and stood in front of her. He said nothing and walked past the woman that always wore a red dress.

"What a dick." she turned her face towards the monitor and saw the girl she met in Raccoon City. "Shit, I thought that she was in protective custody." Ada exited the room and ran into a man in riot gear. He was wearing a gas mask and held a Matilda in his right hand.

"Sorry handsome, gotta go find someone." She walked past the commando and continued the search for the Birkin girl that was saved by the rookie cop and the girl with the pony tail.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a super long time. I just haven't thought of anything good to write for this and DC. Although I did make those two one shots about Leon and Claire. Leon's Love, also Always and Forever. Read 'em if you want. I'll try to update DC soon, I don't know when though. Thank you guys for reading my stories!!! Anyways if you have any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Also thanks to those who reviewed, it's appreciated!! P.s Happy Valentine's Day:)


	4. Unforgotten memories

Chapter 4

Leon's room

Leon and Claire entered the room slowly. Once inside, Claire looked around and walked over to the window; then she glanced outside in to backyard.

"What's that back there?" she asked as she pointed to the building. Leon looked up from Claire's butt quickly and walked over to the window.

"Oh that's the shooting range. We practice, well... shooting." Claire turned to face him and rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." She glanced over to the bed and sat down. Leon took a seat next to her very slowly. Leon sat very uptight and looked over at the younger Redfield, she was sitting the exact same way as him. Claire glanced over at him and sighed loudly.

"We're acting uncomfortable around each other. I guess it's because we're not very close..." Leon closed his eyes at the remark and then reopened them.

"We'll I guess we'll just have to get to know each other better." his eyes twinkled as he looked at Claire. She couldn't stop looking at them, they were such a clear blue. It felt as though she was drowning in the ocean as she gazed into them.

Leon smirked and turned his head to the side. He rubbed his cheek on his shoulder and looked back at her.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Claire. She was a bit disappointed that he turned so suddenly, she enjoyed looking at his face.

"You were staring at me weird so I thought I had something on my face." laughed Leon.

"Yeah, you had something on your face."

"Well what was it?" chimed Leon playfully.

"I'd call it UGLY." snickered Claire at she stared at his face.

"Pshh you must have it all over your face too."

"Oh yeah, Kennedy?"

"Yeah it must be an epidemic or something." Claire lightly taped his shoulder and got off his bed. She walked over to his little desk and sat down.

"Is this your family?" she asked as she pointed to the metal picture frame.

"Huh. Yeah that's them." he got up and walked over to the desk. He squatted down and looked at the picture. "I look like a brat, don't I?"

The picture showed a young Leon with what seemed to be his parents. Claire smiled as she saw him wearing a little beanie propeller hat, he also had a huge smile on his face, but his two front teeth were missing.

"Nice hat. Chris had one of them a long time ago."

"That hat was my favorite, it was so cool. Like the teeth too? I lost them when I fell out of our huge tree in the backyard."

"I lost my front teeth from getting hit in the face with a baseball." replied Claire.

"That's one way to lose them all right." he shivered and looked back at the picture that was taken a long time ago.

"Yeah, it was all Chris' fault and he hit the ball too hard after I pitched it. It just sailed right into my face, thankfully my Mom..." she stopped talking and looked down. It had been a while since the two Redfield siblings became orphans, but it still pulled at her heart whenever she thought about them.

Leon sensed Claire's sudden grief and frowned slightly, "What was she like? Your Mom I mean?" The brunette looked up at him and smiled softly. "She was the best Mother in the World, you woulda loved her. Everyone did..." He patted her shoulder and smiled, "And your Dad?" What was he like?"

Claire looked at the picture of Leon and replied, "He was the kindest man ever, he was always there for me and Chris. He was Chris's Hero, my brother always looked up to him. That's why he went into the Air Force when he turned eighteen, he wanted to make my Father proud in the afterlife. Make something of himself and take care of me." she looked down and cleared her throat. She always became depressed whenever she spoke about her parents. They were taken out of her life like a flash of lighting, and it still stung her heart to this day.

"Hey it's ok, Claire. It's all ok..." Leon hugged the youngest Redfield tightly and rubbed his hand across her back. He hated seeing people being sad and always tried to cheer them up, but seeing Claire sad... it was heart wrenching. It really was.

"Thanks Leon," she rubbed at her crystal eyes and smiled. "That means a lot to me." She stood up from his desk and stretched, "I'm gonna go lay down, I'm kinda tired."

Leon nodded in response, "That's understandable... Sleep well." he stood up and opened his door. Claire nodded to him as well and exited the room, then heading towards her own.

After entering the room that she shared with her older brother, Claire plopped on her bed and sighed loudly. She was extremely tired, but she didn't feel like sleeping. She didn't feel like dreaming about death and mutated monsters. That's what Claire saw in her dreams every night- the inhuman beings that haunted her on a daily basis. Would she ever dream like she used to? Would she ever have the life that she tried so hard to make while she was going to college?

It didn't seem like it. She was out casted now, out casted with so many other people that had their lives ruined by Umbrella. How many other's had their lives fucked up by that pharmaceutical empire? Over thousands of lives were taken away in the Raccoon City outbreak. But how many actually survived? How many were willing to risk their lives to take out the viscous company?

Not many apparently. Not many at all. So many people died in that city, it would be a miracle if anyone else survived besides Leon, Sherry, and herself. Why, out of all those people, did she survive? Also why did she survive Rockfort and Antarctica? It seems that the Redfield blood had a lot of luck in it. But would that luck ever run out?

-------

The Agency's Facility

He walked around the white sterile hallways with a smirk on his face. He finally had it, the unstable virus that he wished to have for so long. So he had to wait for a while to see what affects it did the that host he'd taken. That 'Steve' or whatever he was called. It didn't matter, he'd probably incinerate the body after the virus had matured enough.

Of course the Agency might get upset about that. it didn't matter to him, he was the one who captured that brat. He should have grabbed Redfield's younger sister too, now that would make Chris's blood boil. He'd go absolutely insane and come after her, but Wesker wasn't one to kidnap people for revenge, but the Agency... He might make a hint about that in the next meeting.

Wesker walked down the hall more and stood in front of a door, he pulled out his key card and swiped it in the scanner.

"Get away from me, you MONSTER!!" shouted the little girl as she ducked under her bed. She shivered violently and tried not to start crying as she hid from the monster in the glasses.

"Dearheart, why do you call me that now? Whatever happened to calling me 'Uncle Albert." he smiled wickedly as his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses. He loved messing with people's emotions, it made him feel superior.

"YOU'RE NOT MY UNCLE!!" she got out from under the bed quickly and threw a pillow at him, then she quickly scurried back under her protection.

He chuckled softly to himself and kicked the pillow aside. "Be that way Dearheart, but you're going to live here for the rest of your life."

Sherry couldn't hold in her cries anymore, she broke down at started bawling under the bed. She wondered why her so called 'Uncle' hated her so much and put her in this hellish place. She thought he actually had cared for her somewhat. He was always there for her when her parents were at work, well until he died that is.

She remembered hearing from her parents that her 'Dear Uncle Albert' had died in that explosion on the outskirts of town. She respected her Uncle and though he was a hero, he was the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. after all.

But now, he's just another virus-infected monster. Just like those zombies that Claire protected her from. Her nightmares never went away, they still haunt her, even though Claire said they would. Was Claire alright? She heard from the monster that she finally found her brother. Where were they? Were they with Leon? She hoped so, she really did.

"Are you going to cry all day?" asked the arrogant voice of the monster. Sherry kept silent and bit her tongue hard. She hated even being in the same universe as that freak. She wished that her parents would still be alive... She'd live with them and maybe they'd spend more time with her. Maybe they would have stopped working for just a little bit and actually spent time with her.

How she wished to be normal, how she also wished to be in heaven with her parents. She would rather be dead than spend one more day here. It was unbearable, she wished that her uncle would just die!

"I can never die, Dearheart. No matter how much you wish it." Wesker turned around and headed to the door, "Dinner is at the same time as always, I expect to see you there." he exited and Sherry heard the door lock.

How she loathed the nightly dinners she had with that monster. He would never eat at all, he'd just look at her behind those black sunglasses. One time, Sherry swore his eyes glowed red underneath his shades. It made her shiver just thinking about it. But the real monster was the one that killed her mother, the woman in the red dress. She wasn't even infected and she killed he mother in cold blood. How could someone do that?

--------

"Damn." muttered Ada as she watched Wesker exit the room, she had to get that girl out of there. Guilt was a terrible thing to have on your shoulders. The guilt of murdering another person was almost unbearable. She had to get that kid out, but how?

A/N: O.O!!!!!!!! I UPDATED!!!!!! I ACTUALLY UPDATED!!!!!! I DID ITTTT!!!!!! Over a year, I finally updated this story. I'm so proud of myself 8:3 Let's see each other in another year! LOL jk, I hope to update this sooner than a year. And I hope to update my other stories soon too. Watch out for those people! Anyways if you have any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Also thanks to those who reviewed, it's appreciated!!

As always, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!! xoxo 8:3 (I read my A/N from my last chapter of this, and it said Happy Valentines Day too... I FAIL!!!)


	5. New bonds

Chapter 5

_Redfield Bedroom_

Claire slept soundly in the small twin bed she was laying on. Her face was crammed into a pillow and she snored lightly. She didn't have the greatest sleeping habits in the first place, but this redhead was bone-tired.

Her brother watched her from the door frame and smiled lightly. He loved his kid sister, she was the world to him. When he saw her in Antarctica, he finally realized that she had in fact grown into a woman. She could hold her own in this world just like any other capable person. He knew for a fact that women could prevail just like men.

"She's exhausted, Chris. How about we leave her alone, you need some time to yourself as well,"

A small smile creeped on the corner of the eldest Redfield's face. He knew Jill was watching him this whole time. He also knew that she wanted to give him some time alone to watch over his little sister. Chris wanted to make the promises true he gave to Claire as they were children; he would always take care of the monsters under the bed. Even if they be virus infected freaks, he would take care of them.

"Yeah... I know, Jilly," he wished he was there for both of them in Raccoon City. He would never admit it out loud, but he owned Leon and Carlos a huge favor. They both saved the two women that were the most important to Chris Redfield. The favor he owed them was much more than a couple of beers and a strip club pass.

The oldest Redfield turned around and smiled at Jill Valentine. Oh how he loved her... He needed some more time to confess his true feelings of course. But that wouldn't stop him from being by her side one moment.

"Let's go sit in the living room, I have the windows open and there's a nice breeze today." Jill grinned and started to head downstairs with Chris following shortly behind her.

* * *

_Sherry's Room_

She was alone again, and that was exactly how she liked it now. The young twelve year old- soon to be thirteen- was sitting hunched over a desk that that monster had given to her. She sat there with a notebook and some colored pencils that were in her backpack before she was kidnapped from her new school.

Sherry wished she was back in school, she even had made some new friends that even invited for her to spend the night! The Birkin child had friend for once- of course besides Claire and Leon- but they were her age. They showed her magazines and listened to music Sherry had never even heard of. She felt like an actual preteen with actual friends. Then that monster swooped in and brought her back to this hell hole.

She didn't care if she used a curse word, she was mad! Claire and Leon were supposed to come back for her and they were going to be a family. Sherry didn't mind the family the Government had assigned her, but she had no idea if they were even alive anymore...

Sherry winced when she heard the electronic lock click signifying that the bastard was coming back to torment her. The young blonde girl kept her body hunched over the desk and pretended she was writing.

"Fancy seeing you here, kid."

She knew that voice... That was the voice of the woman that-

"MURDERER!!" she shouted loudly as she stood up. Sherry looked back at the woman in the red dress with hate in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It was that monster that killed your Mother, not me."

_Monster..? _

"Daddy..?"

Ada sighed softly and nodded a tiny bit.

"That 'thing' was not your Father anymore, Sherry. That monster took over his body and used it like a puppet."

"Wha-"

Silence filled the room as they felt another presence enter in.

"What a little reunion we all have here. I'll be sure to have a toast at dinner. Dearheart, come now. Same to you, Ms. Wong." Wesker adjusted his dark sunglasses with his same cold face.

Sherry let out a little sniffle and stood up from her chair. Wesker eyed her notebook and tossed it into the garbage.

"No need for that anymore."

Wesker lead out Sherry slowly and Ada watched them leave. Her eyes glanced to the notebook and she pulled it out from the trash. Her hand grabbed a red pencil and she wrote something in the inside cover for Sherry's eyes only. After that, she walked over to the Birkin child's bed and slipped the notebook under her pillow.

_You're not in this alone, kid. We're all prisoners._

* * *

_Fast Forward Cycles, Motorcycle Shop, West of the Safehouse_

The young blonde woman took the helmet off of her head slowly before she dismounted her bike. She readjusted the ponytail that had fallen out and locked her helmet securely on the back seat so no one would steal it.

Her boots made scruffs across the gravel lot as she made her way to the tiny shop. It was small, but it held a lot in it, especially parts she would need for her own 'hog'. She adjusted her leather jacket and walked to the front desk. She put on her classic smile and hitched her thumb back to the glass door to the front.

"So you're hiring?"

"Sure am. What's you're name?"

"Elza Walker."

A/N: I... updated! Thanks to darkmastercr13 for sending me a message to update this story. I've been working so much lately and I actually had some free time today. I was complaining how bad my writer's block has been not even an hour ago and then bam! I have a new chapter that's over a year late. I wont deny that I have become uninterested in fanfition lately, but the writer in me wants to succeed! I want to finish all my stories someday and not make every chapter one year later when I have a spark of interest. I get inspired by other people's works and I have not been interested in what the new writers are writing about, so my stories have gone down as well. And I apologize for that. I also apologize for any spelling/ grammar errors, my boyfriend's (ArthasvsLeon) laptop had died recently so I have no beta reader right now.

So what did you guys think of the new chapter? I hope I didn't mess up anything from the previous chapters, I scanned and tried to write this one up quickly! XD As always, no flames. Thanks for reading!


End file.
